After the Jungle
by ChoukoLightSpirit
Summary: my first ZeXal fanfic takes place after Dextra's defeat in Episode 54. Definite Anxietyshipping!
1. Chapter 1

Dextra walked away, feeling confused and defeated.

She had just lost a duel against the masked man-child Vetrix. And now there was someone she had… lost.

Dextra entered her room, and noticed motion. "hello, Miss." It was only the maid. Nobody… important enough to forget. "I am almost done here." Dextra wondered for a second… _why did that kid make me forget someone? Who did i… _her thoughts were interrupted by a crash.

And on the floor, lay a picture of Kite Tenjo.


	2. Chapter 2

_Who was in the picture? _The girl asked herself. The photo lay in shards of cold glass. "Who is the boy in this photo?" Dextra finally repeated her thoughts aloud. " Kite Tenjo." The other woman replied. Dextra left the room, still thinking about the forgotten duelist.

She never knew that he had just told Yuma that he couldn't care less about her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Get me all the information you can on Kite Tenjo!" Dextra ordered. She instantly knew it was him she forgot. "Miss, we do not have permission to give you his file. Ask Mr. Heartland." Her boss would surely let her at the information she needed! She knew,  
however, he was busy emhosting/em the World Duel Carnival. She decided to call Nistro for help. "Enjoying your ride?  
Look. I need your help." Nistro laughed at her comment on the Duel Coaster. "Well, it seems that your emfriend/em  
Kite just defeated Quinton Arclight, and now Shark and Quattro are…"  
"I don't care about Shark and Quattro, Nistro." Dextra replied rather harshly. "Look… Just tell me about Kite!"  
"Typical, Dextra. You really need to stop worrying about…"  
Dextra almost gave up; when the fiery duelist gave in. he told Dextra what he knew about Kite… everything except the one thing that mattered most. Dextra loved Kite once.

**hope it was good! please review if convenient! and thanks to the readers! thanks so much!**

:)


	4. Chapter 4

"He… lost…" Dextra observed. The boy she forgot lost to Vetrix, the masked child who had

defeated her. "There was nothing you could do…" Nistro remarked, leaving the butterfly duelist

questioning if she knew all she should. Nistro could tell he had made a mistake, for he left,

leaving Dextra as alone as she felt. 

Later, Dextra was finally able to find Mr. Heartland. "Hello, Dextra." He addressed her in his usual

way. "Mr. Heartland. Did you see the duel in the Jungle field? The one with me and…Vetrix?" The

older man pretended to think with concern. " Oh, no, Dextra. Can't say I have." Dextra was

beginning to find this hopeless, but it wasn't yet. There was one more person she could ask:

Vetrix.


	5. Chapter 5

Dextra walked past, as Nistro tried to convince her that trying to reason with Vetrix was a bad

idea. " It doesn't matter. I need to know what he is planning for Kite. It is obviously something,

and I can't speak to Kite about it, that creep has his soul. Stay out of this, please, Nistro. This is

my problem." Dextra continued to leave, and Nistro turned the other way, knowing he couldn't

stop Dextra from putting herself in danger. She entered the roaring crowd, suddenly seeing that

boy Yuma Tsukumo dueling the one she had to settle a score with. She couldn't ask now what

was to hate about Kite. She couldn't concentrate on the duel she was witnessing, but she could

tell that Yuma was making a mistake in being there. Yuma… he would know, but he never told her.

_He isn't going to, I bet. He should have when he had the chance._ Dextra thought. She looked up

at the currently featured duel, and saw a glow. And it had something to do with Kite. 


	6. Chapter 6

The tower collapsed, but Dextra didn't care. She thought this was the perfect time, her opportunity

to learn the truth. But she saw the man-child falling, and knew soon she had been too hopeful.

She mightn't get a chance. She wouldn't get to find out more about Kite. She never would… Kite…

Dextra suddenly regained all of the things she lost. She knew… Kite. _ I failed Kite…_ she thought in

despair. But she soon found out that Kite's soul returned to him, and thought she should see him.

Days passed, and they finally got the chance to speak. "What do you want?" Kite Tenjo asked

coldly. " Kite…" Dextra began to speak. " I don't need you wasting your life for me…" Kite sighed.

He could tell she liked him, and for one second only, he could see her concern. And then it was

gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Nistro stood in the doorway, waiting for Dextra. He knew she wasn't coming. _She was likely with_

that Kite Tenjo again, He thought_._ However, Dextra soon returned, and she looked as cold as

usual. She only whispered "A duel…" and took out her deck. "Where have you been?" Nistro

finally asked. Dextra wouldn't answer him, so he entered the kitchen. Dextra breathed a small

sigh, as she hadn't gave herself away. She knew Nistro probably wouldn't want her to duel Kite.

But that didn't concern Nistro. Dextra suddenly thought about that one moment earlier that day.

_There was nobody else around that cold dull morning. Just Dextra and Kite. "I finally saw how you_

really feel… and I can't say I feel the same." He remarked quietly. Dextra remained silent for a

moment, thinking. But Kite soon spoke again. "We should duel sometime." He walked away alone,

and said out of earshot one more thing. "I want to give you a chance." 


	8. Chapter 8

Dextra walked to the building they would duel in, an old shed, which looked so much more broken

down than anything else in the city. Kite hadn't showed up yet, Dextra was simply early. It was

now growing quite cold, but the duelist didn't mind. She was quite content waiting for Kite in the

chilly place. He was going to be there soon. She knew it. A storm soon appeared, and Kite's

silhouette came with it. "I'm sorry I'm late! I suppose we should start now!" He rushed into the

wooden hut and he took his deck out of his pocket, and was soon ready.

The duel was going well for both, but Kite had the upper hand. He was ready to unleash the

catastrophic power of Neo Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon, and as he did so, the world shook around

them, however resulting in something extremely bad happening. The small building fell around

Dextra and Kite, who had to escape to prevent certain misfortune. Kite got out quite easily, but

had noticed Dextra was still in the wreck. She was able to restrain her cries in her head, but it was

becoming near hopeless to escape. It was then that she barely could see Kite's figure coming

towards her.


	9. Chapter 9

Dextra saw a bright light, and realised she was in Kite's lab. _Hang in there, Dextra…_ Kite was worried

for her, he was afraid of almost losing someone again; like he had almost lost Hart. He could hear

Dextra's soft breathing, doing better now than it had been an hour ago, after she had been crushed by a

falling building. Nobody knew yet, as Kite did not require telling anyone. Nobody had to know. They

would only get in the way now. Dextra's life depended on him. "Kite…?" the butterfly duelist finally spoke.

"Yes, Dextra?" he asked. Kite tried not to act so… uncharacteristically kind. "You're… fine? I thought…" A

small tear fell down Dextra's face. She had said enough for Kite to understand. She thought he wouldn't

make it. She wasn't too hurt, but she was still extremely worried for Kite. He knew it too. "Dextra… I'm

not hurt. You should…" he didn't finish what he was saying. It was too unlike Dextra anyways not to

be concerned for him. He couldn't ask that of her. He suddenly realised two things. The first is that she

was right in thinking he didn't care enough for himself. He had people who needed him. And second, Kite

realised that he had new feelings for this girl who had cared so long for him. He loved her. And as the

light of the sun faded on that evening, he walked closer to Dextra, and they kissed. They knew they had

a future together, finally.

**so that was the last, longest chapter. i hope you enjoyed my first fanfiction, and i hope i will**

continue to add more in the future. thank you to all of my readers, without you all, there

wouldnt be a ninth and final chapter. i appreciate all the support you have given me. Arigato!

**-ChoukoLightSpirit **


End file.
